Ryo Chonan
| birth_place = Tsuruoka, Yamagata, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Kyokushin Kaikan | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Team M.A.D., Team Quest | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 2 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 10 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} is a Japanese mixed martial artist, currently fighting in DEEP. He was the 3rd DEEP middleweight champion. He has previously competed in PRIDE Fighting Championships & the Ultimate Fighting Championship. He is noted for being one of four fighters to defeat Anderson Silva in an MMA fight. Mixed martial arts career Early career Chonan began his professional mixed martial arts career in 2001, losing his first fight in Pancrase – Neo Blood Tournament. He then went on to fight in DEEP, going 6-2 in the organization including a TKO win against former longtime Shooto middleweight champion Hayato Sakurai. Then he fought in Pride Bushido 3 as team Japan fighter losing a decision against Ricardo Almeida. Then at Pride Bushido 5 he went on to defeat Carlos Newton via unanimous decision. Chonan's next win was against future UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva at PRIDE: Shockwave 2004, where he executed a spectacular flying scissor-lock takedown, followed quickly by a heel-hook submission. Chonan returned in DEEP defeating Roan Carneiro via TKO at 18th Impact. He won his fight at PRIDE Bushido 7 against Nino Schembri via unanimous decision. His next fight was a KO loss against Phil Baroni at PRIDE Bushido 8. He also lost his next fight against future teammate Dan Henderson via KO at the opening seconds of the bout at PRIDE Bushido 9. He returned in DEEP – 23 Impact to defeat Ryuta Sakurai by TKO to become the third DEEP Middleweight champion. In the 2006 PRIDE Welterweight Grand Prix, Chonan suffered a broken orbital bone at the end of his match against Joey Villasenor caused by a stomp but was able to continue in the tournament. In his next match of the tournament, against Paulo Filho, Chonan was submitted by armbar early in the first round. In February 2007, Chonan returned to DEEP and defeated former DEEP middleweight champion Ryuta Sakurai to retain the middleweight championship. UFC Ryo Chonan made his UFC debut against Karo Parisyan on November 17, 2007 at UFC 78 which Chonan lost via unanimous decision after three rounds. Chonan then defeated Roan Carneiro in their rematch via split decision on September 6, 2008 at UFC 88. Chonan was also defeated in his next fight on December 27, 2008 by Brad Blackburn. Chonan is currently a part of the Team Quest, along with former PRIDE Fighting Championships middleweight and welterweight champion Dan Henderson, Matt Lindland, Jason "Mayhem" Miller, and Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou. Ryo Chonan was subsequently released from the UFC following a controversial loss to T.J. Grant. DEEP Return He won his last fight at DEEP – 43 Impact against Jutaro Nakao by unanimous decision. Mixed martial arts record See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links * *Official website *Official MySpace *Pride official site *Greatest Pride Fighting Knockouts, video of his match with Dan Henderson, retrieved on February 16, 2007 Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1976 births Category:People from Yamagata Prefecture fr:Ryō Chōnan ja:長南亮